yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Eliphas
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Male | organization = Astral World | anime_deck = New Orders/Etheric | ja_voice = }} Eliphas is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL who is the will of the Astral World. As such, he governs the entire realm and rules it with the purpose to Rank it up by destroying the Barian World, to whom he entrusted Astral with this mission. Design Appearance Eliphas is physically large and muscular with teal and beige heterochromic eyes and long flowing blond hair. He wears gold plated sleeveless armor with large sapphires at the pauldrons and faulds and a large white cape at the back. His half helmet is crowned with three sapphire-covered tips and he wields an acute angled Duel Disk with a cyan interior. When his helmet fell off, it is revealed that he has one blue gem on his forehead and two above his temples, as well as marks on his face similar to but noticeably different from the ones on Astral's. Personality Eliphas is fanatical in his disdain for Chaos and the beings that possess it, especially those he perceives as menaces to the Astral World. He even threatens his own people like Ena after Yuma cured them with his Chaos powers, as they have become subjective to it and must be quarantined. Nonetheless, he shown to be lenient enough to allow Yuma to duel for Astral's sake. Another trait is his adherence to Ranking up, especially to when it comes to his world. In his definition, it's the means to surpass limitations and to escape the suffering brought on by Chaos. To that end, only a select chosen few are allowed entry to the Astral World as they have the potential to Rank-Up spiritually. Abilities As the will of the Astral World itself, Eliphas is near omnipotent. He can appear anywhere he wishes and clone copies of himself. He can summon guard dogs and shoot lightning at those who happen to intrude into his domain, as shown while he was chasing Yuma. As a denizen of the Astral World, he is also capable of performing multiple Shining Draws during a Duel. Biography History Eliphas was created by the people of the Astral World as the ultimate symbol of their worldview of "Ranking-Up". Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Eliphas confronted Yuma Tsukumo when the latter arrived in the Astral World. Insisting that Yuma could not be allowed there, he attempted to kill him several times, with Yuma being saved by Rainbow Kuriboh. After meeting Ena and using the power of Chaos to save several Astral beings, Yuma and Eliphas conversed with one another, with Yuma demanding Astral's return. Eliphas explained that the Barian World is the result of the Astral World expelling Chaos in order to Rank-Up and that Astral's original purpose was to destroy the Barian World. Eliphas also blamed Yuma for Astral's injuries, but Yuma countered that he and Astral fought together as friends. Yuma suggested they Duel to determine Astral's fate. Eliphas agreed, but Yuma was to wager his memories of Astral. The Duel begins with Eliphas Summoning "New Orders 4 Etheric Anubis" on the first turn and revealing that he was capable of performing Shining Draw. Eliphas contiually Ranked-Up his monsters using "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force", while lecturing Yuma on what he done to Astral. Believing that Astral had been "corrupted" by Yuma's Chaos and the betrayal at Sargasso, Eliphas intended to purge Astral's memories and send him off to fulfill his original purpose once more. The betrayal at Sargasso inflicted a small wound that threatened to poison Astral's entire body. It was only through the intervention of Yuma's father Kazuma that Astral was sent to Yuma as Kazuma rewrote some of his Astral's programming before sending him to Earth, in defiance of his original mission. By healing Ena and the others, Elpihas believed that Yuma had infected them with Chaos - and thus they could not be allowed to live. However, Eliphas agreed to reconsider his entire view if Yuma would win. Though Yuma brought out "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory", Eliphas continued to Rank-Up his monsters, resulting in "New Orders 10 Etheric Horus". Through "Rainbow Kuriboh", Yuma was able to survive, but Eliphas Ranked-Up once more, unveiling "New Orders 12 Etheric Mahes". Every one of Yuma's moves was countered through Eliphas' Spells and Traps, which granted his monsters great ATK boosts and protection. Finally, Eliphas, Ranked-Up one more time, creating a Rank 13 Xyz Monster - "New Orders 13 Etheric Amen", which decimated Yuma's Deck, using it as more Overlay Units. Rainbow Kuriboh once more allowed Yuma to survive another turn. Through his will, Yuma was able to Shining Draw himself, creating "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall". Using this card, he Ranked Down "Number 39: Utopia" into the Rank 1 "Number 39: Utopia Roots". Its ATK increased by the difference between the Ranks of it and "Amen", while also rising for each Overlay Unit "Amen" had, resulting in a monster with 39,600 ATK. He further increased it with "Double or Nothing!", obliterating "Amen" and defeating Eliphas. A man of his word, Eliphas released Astral and entrusted the fate of the Astral World to him and Yuma, gifting Astral with a card in the process and restoring the Emperor's Key. They were given permission to confront the Barian World in whatever approach they wished instead of destroying it as well information about Don Thousand's existence. Deck Eliphas uses an "New Orders/Etheric" Deck focused on Double Rank-Up monsters, which resemble Egyptian deities. He is the first character to Double Rank-Up monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. His "Rank-Up Advantage" also grants him extra draws for each successful Rank-Up, allowing him to potentially perform multiple Shining Draws each turn. He also employs several cards that grant him advantage by out-ranking the opponent's Xyz Monster such as "Rank Domination" that ensures that his high-Rank Xyz Monsters are difficult to defeat in battle. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters